Corporations with branch offices often rely on a communication network to conduct business. When a component of the network fails, certain components of the communication network are sometimes rendered inoperative, oftentimes to the financial detriment of the business. In some instances, the branch office may find that they are unable to make a routine telephone call or even an emergency 911 telephone call.